


Annoying Irish Asshole

by RonaldIris



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Hotel Sex, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran is released from prison and is on his way to see a certain annoying Irish asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Irish Asshole

   Sebastian knew right away that he shouldn't have been surprised when his cell door opened. A guard came in as Sebastian sat up on his cot, looking over to him. There was silence between them and the guard set down a stack of clothes on the cot beside him along with a keycard and car keys. He left and Sebastian was left to his own devices. He looked at the clothes and shook his head a bit before standing and changing quickly. The clothes were casual and well fitting, making him absolutely normal and not someone who would stand out. He grabbed up the key card and the car keys and walked out of the still open jail cell.

   None of the usual guards were on duty and the halls of the prison seemed absolutely empty. It was miracle how powerful one annoying little Irish man could be but Sebastian didn't complain. He had no right to when the guy was breaking him out of prison. Sebastian passed by various locked doors, swiping his key card and passing by without notice.  
Soon enough, he was outside. He paused just a moment at the doorway and looked quickly to the towers surrounding the prison. There was no sign of any snipers in the towers and there was no alarm. He walked away from the building and made his way over to the parking lot. He pressed the button on the keys and a car close by lit up and made the sound of unlocking. It was a sleek black car. Discreet but stylish. That was the damn Irish man in a nutshell. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he slid into the driver's seat, started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot, heading away from the damned prison.

   He drove for a good ten minutes before he pulled up to the side of a park and stopped. When he stopped he looked around the car, feeling between the seats, in the overhead mirror, in the cushions and finally the glovebox. He found what he was looking for when he opened the glovebox. A phone, new model, also sleek and stylish. He turned it on and found himself face to face with a password screen. He sighed a bit and begrudgingly typed in 'Daddy'. It opened without a problem and the first thing that popped up was a text message.

   'Daddy misses you. Come play with me. Corinthia Hotel.'

   Sebastian shut the phone off and turned the car back on, pulling from the spot and heading in the direction of the hotel. As he went he tried not to let his thoughts get the better of him. He was pleased, there was no doubt about that, but at the same time he was so fucking pissed off. The asshole went and died for two years and decided that he was going to be coming back like it was nothing? Asshole. However, that didn't stop the flutter of relief in his stomach. He hated it.

   The Corinthia Hotel was a lavish place. Of course it was. Nothing but the best for the Irish asshole. Sebastian parked the car a bit away and left it there with the keys, taking the phone with him. He walked to the hotel and entered into the large lobby area. He looked around a moment before making his way over to the counter. The receptionist was a pretty blond lady with large blue eyes and very, very red lips.

   "How may I help you?" She asked.

   "Brook." Sebastian said.

   She typed a few moments on the computer.

   "Reservation for Richard and Sebastian Brook." She moved from the desk and handed him a keycard along with his room number and floor.

   Sebastian took it and headed to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited silently as the elevator took him up. He distracted himself from the upcoming meeting by watching the floors and thinking of a person he had killed corresponding to it. It kept him plenty busy until the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a chime. He stayed there a moment and sighed before stepping out and beginning to look for the room number. He found it soon enough and there was only a moment's hesitation before he pushed the keycard in and waited for the light on the door to turn green.

   The door was opened and Sebastian braced himself as he went inside. Unsurprisingly, the room was fantastic. It was large, about the size of an apartment with anything and everything anyone could ever desire. He walked in and took a look around, taking in the lavish living room, kitchen area and finally bedroom with connecting bathroom. It was all empty save for the bathroom. The door was closed and the sound of the shower running was in there. Sebastian braced himself once again for this and tossed the phone on the bedside table as he collapsed on the annoying comfortable bed. He's almost forgotten what comfort felt like with his time in that damn prison. His eyes drifted and fell heavy and as much as he wanted to keep awake he really couldn't.

   The first thing that Sebastian noticed was a warmth spreading over his body. A lovely warmth that woke him but made him want to stay asleep at the same time. The next was the soft suction at his neck followed by the sharp pinpricks of pain that was soon soothed over by a wet and warm tongue only to repeat the process. A small groan was pulled from him and he shifted only a moment to push a thigh up between pale and wet thighs. Nails reached under the shirt Sebastian wore and dragged over his skin, sending out more sparks and pinpricks of pain.

   Sebastian had enough. He reached up and grabbed roughly at slender hips, shoving the warm body above him down into the bed as he got overtop of them. Dark eyes stared up at him, color gone to arousal filled pupils. Sebastian didn't hesitate to smash his lips against the ones under him. There was no tenderness in the kiss as it was all tongue and teeth. There may have been the blossoming of blood on one of their lips but neither cared.

   Hands and nails slid over bodies and eventually came to the naked wet thighs, pushing them apart roughly. Smaller hands reached and pulled at Sebastian's trousers and in no time they were opened and slender fingers wrapped around his arousal. Sebastian bit back a growl of pleasure as he thrust into those slender fingers, seeking friction and pleasure. Very soon though it wasn't enough and Sebastian grabbed the wrist of that hand, shoving it into the bed. His free hand reached down and shoved into the awaiting body.

   His fingers slid in easily. Of course they did. He was ready. There was self satisfied smirk on those pretty lips that spread with red. Sebastian licked at the blood on them and thrust the fingers in deep, feeling the soft inner walls he still remembered from two years previous. The bloodied lips trembled and moaned softly against his own and Sebastian ate up every single sound. He yanked his fingers out and those wet thighs spread open for him.

   He plunged in without any hesitation. The body under him tightened in reflex and a howl was ripped from those pretty bloody lips. Sebastian wanted nothing more thant o have more of those sounds. The movements of his hips were fast and rough as he pulled out and thrust back in. The sheets and pillows on the emmaculate bed were ruffled and flung to the side as blunt and perfectly manicuted nails dug into the sheets for leverage against Sebastian's savage pace. Both were loud in their sounds, not caring a moment if they were heard, having gone too long without this sort of contact had made them crazed and craved it even more.

   It wasn't long though before the edge was coming close. In fact, it took Sebastian completely by surprise as the body under him quaked and trembled and mewled before tightening up unbelievably as the man screamed out Sebastian's name over and over as he spilled onto himself. Sebastian took in the amazing sight, heard those lewd sounds, felt the tight pressure around his cock and he just couldn't hold it back. There was a choked cry and he pulled the body close to his own as he bit into the pale shoulder to stifle his sounds, his cum splashing deep into the quicering man in his arms.

   Silence came after that. Silence as both caught their breaths and gathered their thoughts. Sebastian pulled his teeth from the soft skin and lathered the spot with his tongue to soothe the angry red mark he left behind. It was going to bruise, no doubt about it. But, the recipient of the bite didn't seem to care. Fingers slid up into Sebastian's dark locks and he was pulled down for a kiss, less brutal this time.

   When they parted Sebastian was met with a breathy laugh. He sighed deeply and smacked the man's side.

   "You're a fucking bastard."

   "Missed you, too, Sebby."

   Sebastian ignored him and pressed his face into the man's neck, settling on top of him and not even bothering to pull out. He closed his eyes and maybe this time he would get some actual damn sleep before Jim Moriarty decided he wanted another bout of this, amazing and wonderful, sex. The bastard was going to have to wait until morning.


End file.
